


Nutritious, Complete

by summoninglupine



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dogs, F/F, Gen, Guam, Idols, Spells & Enchantments, music video canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: She didn't even own a dog, Sashihara thought, staring blankly at the package on the sideboard before her. Written as part of adventdrabbles on Dreamwidth.
Relationships: Sashihara Rino/Watanabe Mayu
Kudos: 2





	Nutritious, Complete

She stifled a yawn, standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, and found herself staring at the packet of dog biscuits on the sideboard, the warm, practised smile of the other girl radiating from the packaging. She didn’t even own a dog, Sashihara Rino thought, dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a Nirvana t-shirt that long since had lost its shape.

It had been a tie-in commercial or something, she seemed to recall, something that Mayuyu had done because it was her job to do such commercials, but it was also something that she had spent more than a week complaining about. Then, as often happened, there was the weird magic that seemed to follow her about, the curse that washed over them all, and they momentarily both found themselves transformed into dogs, along with everyone else—Yuki, Sayanee, Miorin, _everyone_ —running wild along the beach in Guam, warm sand beneath their paws.

Again, she tried to stifle a yawn, staring at the packaging, at Mayuyu’s face looking back at her, the pink leather collar about her slender neck. I don’t even have a dog, Sashihara thought.

Sleepily, Watanabe Mayu padded into the kitchen, reached over her shoulder and stuffed her hand into the dog biscuit bag, drawing out a handful and stuffing them into her mouth as she turned and padded back out towards the bedroom.

I don’t even have a dog, Sashihara told herself once more.


End file.
